Truth be told and pain released
by Tenshi no Kuro
Summary: Sequal to crash of a compression world- Seifer's POV Read and Review!!! Truth of what really happen after the end


Once again I stand on the docks of Balamb. I remember the past and the error of my ways. I was a fool. Trick into a falling abyss of nothingness. Come be a knight in the ever present shining armor. Ha. "Seifer you caught one!" Rajin pointed at my fishing pole as I reeled in. He reeled in his and found nothing. Thus began a little hissy fit he has when things go wrong. With a sly but effortless ease, Fujin pushed him in. I laughed the most a laughed in a while. How long has it been exactly? Since that day I mean.  
  
"Seifer Almasy?" "Yes?" "My name is Laguna Loire, I have something to tell you."  
  
When I got a visit by that man I had gotten a sick feeling. Right now as I watch my friends joke around I can only give a small smile. They don't know what I know. It's probably better they don't know.  
  
Ah, this lovely emptiness fills me again. Ah, my wish to become the lord of the skies has come true, and my final wish comes true... "She sleeps in peace!" Silently like always I run a hand gently on the handrails of the Garden's walkways. Then I stop and look over. That was his room. And next to that his and next his. On the over side is hers.and hers. I gave a soft sigh. Maybe coming back here wasn't a grand idea. It's filled with so many memories. This room. This is the room where she used to teach. I remember that day before the SeeD exaims.  
  
"Seifer don't hurt your partner in training!" I looked over at Squall and slammed my hand on the desk.  
  
I rubbed the scar on my forehead absent-mindedly. Funny how these things don't leave. They stay as a consistent reminder. I wonder if he's laughing at me. for being all. caring. Something I never showed around any of them. well except for her.  
  
Deling City is quiet now. and boring. She's not here. Her father is though and sitting in this house seems like I don't belong. "So how have you been? How's Rinoa?" he asks as he pours something to drink for the both of us. "I've been well and as for Rinoa I haven't seen her for a while now." I thanked him for the drink and took a tiny sip. "I remember when you can her and asked if it was alright to court her. Your face was so red." "Yes it was. But it didn't last long. When she met Squall it all changed. It probably didn't help that I was on the wrong side." "Ah that's where you are wrong. There are no wrong or right sides in wars. It's only what your heart feels that matters." "I guess."  
  
I sighed again. Today was the day the Garden was accepting new recruits. I watched Headmaster Cid do his big welcome speech. He pointed towards Rajin, Fujin and I as examples of what they could be come. SeeD. Maybe I should break my silence. "Headmaster I want to say something." I stood up and took the podium. I cleared my throat. "Even if. the Headmaster considers Rajin, Fujin and I as good SeeDs. there were better ones.5 of them. You'll never meet them because they'll never come back here. There was Squall. He's the one who gave me this scar actually. Funny thing is I gave him one back. He and I were rivals. We competed in everything and He always beat me. But then I realized that it didn't matter who one or lost. What mattered was that we still consider each other as friends even if it seemed absolutely hopeless. Zell. Remembering how I treated him back then. man I was a real ass. I always made fun of him because he was really hyperactive. But he was a complete genius. Way to smart for me I guess. He was a great guy. Maybe sometimes to nice for his own good. Quistis was a great instructor. She cared about all her students and wouldn't let anything happen to them. I remember when Squall and I gave each other our scars. All she did that class period was use us as examples of what not to do. At the end of class she did the whole are you alright ploy. Selphie was kinda like a mixture of Zell and Quistis. She was very hyper and really nice to everyone. She tried to make the best out of everything. She was so bright and. Irvine was a great guy as well. He was an awesome sniper, the best I've seen. He was very." I looked at the ground holding back my tears.  
  
".They didn't make it. they." Laguna paused. "What do you mean?" "Squall and the others are.gone."  
  
"I really miss all of them.they died trying to save this world. Trying to save us all and created a future for us. What many people don't realize is that SeeD aren't just a military. Their hopes, dreams, and the protector of the future. Squall and the others proved that. They proved that to everyone who knew them. We can't forget them. And I for one will make sure of that. The sad thing is. I was the only one who knew about this. But now all of you know. Try and keep them with you at all times. even if you don't know them. Just understand that what they did. is what you want to accomplish. To protect the future is the goal of all of you." I gave a small salute to all of them. I gave a small weak smile. "Take what he said into you hearts... All of you and make way to the new future and protect what is to come." Headmaster placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I broke the silence of their deaths and told the world. All of you who read this. or who join the quest to save the future. Don't forget the ones who you love. who save your world and who protect your future. Right now and everyday I think about them and sometimes I even wonder what would Squall do if he was me in this position. I know Zell is getting his kicks watching me pan over his death and the others.  
  
  
  
I miss you all. and I'll never forget the time we spent together..  
  
.Never. 


End file.
